Helspont
One of the most powerful Daemonites in existence thanks to the Acurian body that he stole. He is leader of the Cabal and an enemy of the WildC.A.T.s as well as Mr. Majestic. Origin He may not look like it, but Helspont is a Daemonite, a race of aliens harvested to serve the Kherubim. The Daemonites rebelled and the Kherubim/Daemonite war began. Helspont became a military commander sometime during this war and was stationed on the Daemonite ship that crashed on Earth thousands of years ago. He, along with the two other highest ranked surviving Daemonites, took the title High Lord and became a leader to the other Daemonites. Helspont controlled most of the Daemonites but the other High Lords (Defile & Hightower) became his enemies, each with their own plan to either take over or destroy Earth. Sometime during his time on Earth, Helspont somehow managed to get a hold of an Acurian body, and since all Daemonites are capable of possessing other beings, he stole it. The exact circumstances for his acquisition of the alien host are unknown, but according to Spartan, it happened some centuries after the fall of the Roman empire. Team One http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/308/80367-167541-helspont_super.jpgIn the 70's, Helspont made his first documented move against humanity. Helspont tried to start a nuclear war between the most powerful nations on Earth in order to get humans to destroy themselves so the planet would be empty for the Daemonites. Lord Emp, a Kherubim, created Team 1 to combat Helspont and the villains he had gathered to help him. Team 1 was made up of key figures in the Wildstorm Universe, but their first fight against Helspont was to be their last. Since Helspont wasn't acting alone, he was more dangerous than they had expected. Along with some Daemonites he had working for him, Helspont had also allied with a man that was known as Slaughterhouse Smith. Smith was a super powered human that could shoot lasers from his eyes and hands as well as fly. He ran a large gang that pretty much owned New York. Helspont thought he would be good to have working with him so he recruited him and his men (one of which would go on to become Pike, a member of Helspont's second The Cabal) to help him. Slaughterhouse Smith knew that helping Helspont meant betraying his race and he was perfectly fine with it. He had never felt like he was part of the human race to begin with, so killing everyone to make way for the Helspont's Daemonites was not a http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/308/93478-160636-helspont_super.jpgHelspont vs Majestrosproblem. Helspont led Smith, his men and some Daemonites in an attack against a US missile base in order to get access to a nuke. In less than half an hour they had complete control and Team 1 was sent to stop them. Before they showed up though, Helspont turned on Smith. He announced that he planned to launch the first missile at New York City, where Smith's family and only friends lived. Smith tried to stop him, but Helspont had control of his men so Smith could do nothing but stand there. As Helspont got ready to launch the missile, Team 1 arrived and a fight ensued. Various Team 1 members paired up with named and unnamed villains on Helspont's side, but Helspont himself was locked in battle with Mr. Majestic. Helspont was winning and he launched the missile while he fought Majestic. What exactly happened next is unknown since the story ends after the missile is launched without telling the reader anything. Since Mr. Majestic shows up after the fight in other books, he obviously wasn't killed by Helspont. Helspont also failed to destroy New York. Before the comic ends, Regiment, a member of Team 1 is seen riding the bomb and New York is still in place in following comics so he must have disarmed it, though he may have died in the process. After the Team 1 incident, Helspont disappears for a while and isn't seen for decades. Reunification http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/308/94374-145257-helspont_super.jpgReunification!Helspont returned with a new plan in the 90's. Instead of eradicating the human race on his own, he planned on contacting a Daemonite armada. Once contact was established, the next stage of his plan was to open a star gate in Earth's orbit so the fleet of alien ships at Daemon could reach Earth quickly and attack from space. The name of the process was the Reunification. In order to create and maintain the portal needed for the Reunification, Helspont needed one of several magical orbs of power. One of the other orbs was carried inside the body of Void, a member of the WildC.A.T.s. Since she carried an orb inside her, she knew when another one was being targeted and was able to warn Lord Emp, leader of the WildC.A.T.s before it was too late, and they fought to prevent Helspont from succeeding. In order to help him get the orb before the WildC.A.T.s could stop him, Helspont created his own group, a new incarnation of The Cabal. This Cabal was made up of Helspont, a Coda, Pike, a psychic named Providence, and a few humans and numerous Daemonites. The first battle between the WildC.A.T.s and Helspont's people occurred in the first issue of WildC.A.T.S: Covert Action Teams, when Grifter was sent to get Voodoo to join the team. During his attempt at recruiting her, he was attacked by Helspont's hired Coda warrior and two Daemonites. The attack ended with the entire area destroyed in a fiery explosion and the death of Helspont's soldiers and the escape of the WildC.A.T.s. Helspont thought they were dead though, and continued with his plan for Reunification. The next stage involved having one of his Daemonites break into a NASA compound and steal the orb. After that was done, the last step was getting a Daemonite into the body of Dan Quayle, the Vice President of the United States. This went without incident and now, with an inside man, he was able to secure a military base where he could access the right machinery to operate the orb in order to create the star gate. To keep the WildC.A.T.s off his back, he'd tricked them into fight the Youngblood, another Wildstorm Team. Before the two teams could figure out they had been tricked, Spartan was almost totally destroyed. Voodoo and Maul were also incapacitated and the rest of the team was forced abandon them and go after Helspont alone. Just as Helspont and his scientists had started to activate the machines to begin the Reunification, the remainder of the WildC.A.T.s (Emp, Zealot, Grifter, Warblade and Void) arrived and attacked. While Helspont tried to hurry up the process of Reunification, the super powered members of his Cabal (Pike and The Coda and a Daemonite) fought the WildC.A.T.s. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the base, another member of Helspont's Cabal arrived with his own minions. Gnome had planned on betraying Helspont from the start so he could wield the power of the orb on his own. He'd hired the Troika and his own Coda warrior and while Helspont's people fought the C.A.T.s, he made his way towards them. Unbeknown to all of these people, back where the Youngblood and WildC.A.T.s had been fighting, Voodoo, Maul and Spartan had all regained enough strength to kill the Daemonite in the body of the Vice President and fill the Youngblood in on what was happening. Back in the heart of the base, Helspont saw Emp for the first time that night and recognized him as an enemy he'd thought he'd killed when he fought Team One. This obviously angered Helspont and he started fighting on his own, no longer relying on Pike and The Coda to do it for him. With a few energy attacks and psychic assaults, he quickly took down the WildC.A.T.s on his own. With all his enemies out of the picture, Helspont activated the orb, opened a star gate in Earth-space and the night sky began to fill with Daemonite ships. As Helspont basked in his victory, Voodoo, Maul and the entire Youngblood team (accompanied by Dan Quayle) attacked. This didn't bother him though. He laughed as he created a powerful energy shield that stopped the combined attack and then disabled the entire team in one blast. As the orb continued to bring in more ships, Emp used a hidden communicator to contact Spartan, who was at the buildings core, where the machines that powered the whole place were. Still damaged from before, he used the last of his power to shut down the entire compound. As a result, the orb stopped working properly (destroying ships in transit as well as ones near the star gate) and the machines that had been powering it exploded. Helspont was thrown back by the explosion but wouldn't give up on his chance to take over the world. He went to get what was left of the orb so he could use it, but when he reached the machine, he found Gnome and his men. Gnome revealed that he had rigged the whole place to blow and before anyone could react, he unleashed all of the power of the orb onto Helspont in an attempt to kill him. As Helspont lay motionless on the ground, the WildC.A.T.s attacked Gnome and the Troika. Emp blew off the arm of Gnome and he dropped the orb down a shaft. He dove after it while everyone that was still alive escaped the building. The entire compound exploded moments later and Helspont, Gnome and the orb were all assumed dead or destroyed. Mr. Majestic http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/308/93954-121226-helspont_super.jpgMr. Majestic has always been Helspont's greatest enemy, and for a couple reasons. As Daemonite and Kherubim, they were raised to hate each other even before they met one another and both beings could easily be called the strongest of their individual races. Both of their first appearances were as enemies in the Wildstorm Team One: WildC.A.T.S comics. They both thought they had destroyed the other in the battle that ensued, but they learned otherwise decades later. Helspont, going by the name James Wyvern (Wyvern for short), ran a company by the name of Pacificon. Pacificon was one of only a handful of companies that had access to Kherubim Technology (as well as other xenotech) and was making billions in the bioengineering business. Their top product was something Helspont himself had come up with and was selling to governments all over the world. It was something called Biomass Enhanciles. This technology amped up natural things in the human body for superhuman effects. (Ex: increasing the bodies electrical field for electricity control, amplifying vocal decibel range for sonic screams, etc.) Helspont's reunion with Majestic came when he took a team of bio-enhanced soldiers into a Planet Shaper (see Kherubim Technology) he'd discovered on Earth. Majestic also knew about the Planet Shaper and was going to it with Zealot and Desmond so he could disable the machine before it could destroy Earth. Deep in the bowels of the Shaper, Helspont (in the guise of Wyvern) came across Majestic and immediately sent his men after him. His men were easily beaten so he took them away and pretended to give up. When out of sight of Majestic, he increased the power of the enhanciles and merged the group of men into one monstrous entity called Biomass. While Biomass fought Majestic and Zealot, Helspont tricked Desmond into connecting with the Planet Shaper, allowing him to access and control the machine. With control of the Planet Shaper, Helspont commanded it to recount its history. It did so and Helspont learned the secret history of the Kherubim, the Daemonites and their war. He (along with Majestic and Zealot) discovered that the Kherubim had made the Daemonites to be their slaves. When they refused and rebelled, the war started. With this news, Helspont's hate for Kherubim overwhelmed him and he attacked Majestic and Zealot. He was thoroughly beating them but was forced to retreat when more Kherubim arrived. They had come to activate the Planet Shaper so they could terraform Earth. Helspont fled and Majestic was captured so his genes could be used to restart his race. Majestic eventually escaped from the Kherubim but he was weak, so Desmond, still attached to the Planet Shaper, contacted Helspont telepathically. When Majestic (and Spartan) were ready to go fight the other Kherubim, they were met by Helspont, who was to be their ally. What Majestic and Spartan didn't know, was that Helspont planned on taking the Planet Shaper for himself after they took it from the Kherubim. Once inside the machine, Helspont fought Imperator (a Kherubim with powers like Majestic) while Majestic and Spartan took on other enemies. Helspont put up a good fight, easily beating Imperator for most of their battle, but the more they fought, the more his hate for Kherubim grew, and he stopped fighting smart. Imperator took the opportunity to laser Helspont's throat, then punch through him, ending his life. Or so he thought. Helspont, using his Daemonite powers, jumped into the body of Desmond, who was still connected to the machine. His mind now part of the Planet Shaper, he used the machines holograms to trick Imperator into thinking the world had been destroyed, which left him in a coma. Majestic arrived and took away Imperator's body, but wasn't fooled by the corpse of http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/308/94375-76097-helspont_super.jpgDead?Helspont's old host. He knew that his enemy was still alive and would use the Planet Shaper to take over the world if he wasn't stopped. For almost three months Helspont and Majestic fought a new kind of battle. Instead of a physical one, it was a game of patience. Helspont kept trying to activate the machines terraforming processes and Majestic kept shutting them down. It couldn't go on forever though, since Majestic was dying of a disease he'd gotten from time traveling too much. Against all probability, Helspont was the one to lose. The Planet Shaper could only remain functional while there were living things on Earth, but right when Majestic was about to die, all life on Earth was kidnapped by a powerful alien force, something Majestic knew was going to happen thanks to his time traveling. With the machine deactivated, Helspont was trapped in Desmond's dead body. Majestic, dying as he did it, took Desmond's body off the machine and blasted it to ash with laser vision, killing Helspont once and for all. Helspont's victory had been snatched from him yet again. Helspont Redux http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/308/93484-104410-helspont_super.jpgIn the Wildstorm Universe relaunch (WildCats v4) Helspont is alive and well but very different from how he was before. Though he looks mostly the same, everything about Helspont has changed. Instead of being a normal Daemonite with an amazingly powerful body, Helspont is now super evolved, living hive mind. When the number of Daemonites reaches a certain number, a "central mind" is created. It has the knowledge and intelligence of every member of the entire Daemonite race and it's (synthetic) body is a mix of flesh, metal and fire. Not only does Helspont now have the minds of every Daemonite within his own, but now he can can control every single Daemonite with a thought. Because of all this, he is leagues more powerful than he was before, but the state of his personal powers levels has not been addressed yet. The only thing we know about him is that he has a Daemonite armada and he's teamed up with Kaizen Gamorra to try to take over the world. Powers & Abilities Helspont has the normal Daemonite powers as well as additional powers thanks to his Acurian body. As a Daemonite he is a shape shifter capable of possessing the bodies of others. Most Daemonites that have taken hosts have needed to leave their hosts in order to take on other ones, but this doesn't seem to hold true for Helspont. He's shown to be able to take hosts while still in his Acurian body, being a Daemonite within two hosts at once. He is also exceptionally strong, fast and intelligent. His body is immortal for all intents and purposes and heals from wounds very quickly. It is hard to tell the origins of some of his powers because he can do things that neither Daemonites nor Acurians have been shown to do. Acurians possess flight and powerful pyrokinesis (control over the fire/energy that they produce) but his energy manipulation seems to exceed the normal blasts seen by Acurians. Maybe it is a mix of his also mysterious telekinesis and the energy manipulation, but Helspont has also been able to create shields, control things from a distance and even make simple shapes and weapons like poles and blades. It is unclear whether it's his Acurian host body, his natural Daemonite body, or a mixture of the two that increases his strength and durability to levels that let him combat heroes like Mr. Majestic and come out alive. He also has telepathic and telekinetic abilities that surpass most other Daemonites to a great degree. He's demonstrated telepathy, mind control and psychic blasts that have never failed to work on their intended target. His greatest skill though is his ability to lead, and in some cases, manipulate others. He commands great Daemonite, half-Daemonite and even human armies that will do he bidding without question. Other Schemes http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/308/94110-139817-helspont_super.jpgHelspont has tried many times to either take over or destroy the world, but most of them weren't major enough to get their own stories. His plan to use America's own nukes to jump start a nuclear holocaust and wipe out all of humanity was very nearly successful and prompted the creation of a super hero team, so the event was cataloged. Likewise, Project Reunification actually did work, and, if not for the last minute interference of Spartan and the work of a traitorous ally, Helspont would have ruled the world. These were the major attempts, but there were others. Going by human history, his very first plot involved him traveling through time. It's unknown when he started from, but he arrived Ancient Rome. This was just a stop on his way to when the Daemonites and Kherubim first landed on Earth, though. He planned on traveling back to the Kherubim ship and using his Acurian body and powers (which he didn't have originally at that point in time) to take out the Kherubim ship and stop his from crashing. This plan was foiled by the WildC.A.T.s who were also traveling back in time to stop someone else from rewriting history. Helspont was prevented from traveling further back in time, but one of his henchmen, a Daemonite named Mortuus, was able to make it back as planned. He made it back to the Kherubim ship, but was killed by Zealot in the past before he could do anything. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/77/472248-66_super.jpgSometime after his first run in with the WildC.A.T.s and his failed attempt at Reunification, the event Wildstorm Rising took place. Wildstorm Rising involved most of the other Wildstorm Universe characters and teams and gave Helspont a chance to become the enemy of them all. During the crossover event, rumors of a Daemonite vessel from the original crash to Earth started to fly around. Characters from all over the place were investigating these rumors and everyone wanted the ship. Along with all the good guys that were after it, there were many villains who wanted it too, and Helspont was just one of them. He wanted to take the ship and get to Daemon where he could gather a force to come back to Earth to take over or just leave the planet and never return. The ship turned out not to be a Daemonite one, but a Kheran one. This didn't deter Helspont (or anyone else) and they all continued to fight over it. At one point, Helspont stood against every Wildstorm hero and was ready to take them all on. In the fight that followed, he effortlessly swept most of them aside with his amazing telekinetic and energy manipulation powers, but eventually got locked in a battle with none other than Mr. Majestic. The battle was going nowhere but while Majestic kept him busy, the WildC.A.T.s were able to get aboard the ship and take off, but not before shooting Helspont with the ships lasers. Though he survived, he failed to get the ship. Shortly after Wildstorm Rising, Helspont tried to rule the world by getting as much power as he could as a human. This plan was the least obvious and so he got away with it without the interference of super groups. Instead of trying to destroy the world straight out, he first tried to control it like humans did, with money. To this end, he created Pacificon, a legitimate company, and started selling alien technology as a human named James Wyvern. This strategy took years, but eventually he became a supplier for governments world wide and was well on his way to economic domination. This plan came to an end when Helspont learned of the Planet Shaper, a machine he wanted to use to turn the world into a place suitable only for Daemonites. When he went to secure the machine, he ran into Mr. Majestic and was forced to abandon his previous plan and secret identity. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/308/93950-67267-helspont_super.jpgOne of Helspont's schemes for world domination didn't even occur in this reality. In the Heroes Reborn: World War 3 event, Helspont joined forces with Doctor Doom and the Skrulls to take over Earth. After Doom went back in time to avert a disaster, the Wildstorm and Marvel realities mixed. Doom seized an opportunity and took advantage of being the first to know about the melding of the universes. He forged an alliance with Helspont in order to have access to Daemonite troops. Helspont was his second in command in all things and together with the Skrulls, they succeeded in taking over this new world. They ruled from Latveria and thanks to Daemonite troops and special genetic monstrosities that Helspont provided, there was almost no force that could stop them. The only reason they lost control was because they were separated, and also because of Deathblow and the Thing. Doom went to the The Negative Zone to stop the heroes from destroying a device he had hidden there. If they destroyed it and similar device in the real world, the universes would go back to normal. While he was gone, Deathblow, who had only just appeared in this universe tackled Helspont into the device in the real world, destroying it. With one device weakened, the other was easy to destroy, so as usual, the combined forces of all of Earth's heroes was able to set things right. The universes were split and all the Wildstorm characters were sent back to their own world, with neither universe remembering what had happened. Influence Though he is a major force in the Wildstorm Universe, Helspont himself has not been in very many comics (less than 25 in total). However, the effects of his few appearances have had consequences that have rippled throughout the entire Wildstorm Universe, even bridging into other comics and story lines. The most obvious was the creation of I.O.'s Teams. Team 1 was created in response to Helspont's first attacks, and all the members of the team went on to create or be in teams of their own or even work solo, (Stormwatch, The Authority, WildC.A.T.s, Backlash) but it didn't stop there. Other teams (Team 7 being the most well known) were created in much the same fashion. Their targets weren't Helspont (at least not the teams we know about) but they would not have been instituted if not for the example of Team 1. During his fight with Team 1, Helspont forced Mr. Majestic to kill John Colt (Spartan). After John Colt died, his body returned to life and became Kaizen Gamorra, another major Wildstorm villain. Helspont was also major force in Wildstorm Rising and helped shape it's outcome. He took out everyone else so only the WildC.A.T.s could get the ship. This led to the discovery that the war was over, the creation of the new team on Earth (which led to Tao and the Sleeper series), and the change in direction of the old team when it returned to Earth. So though he isn't often seen, the repercussions of Helspont's actions have leaked through Wildstorm history and made him one of the most notable villains in the Wildstorm Universe.